Una organizacion de 10
by Usagi-Dei
Summary: Que sucede cuando se juntan 10 criminales de rango S en una sola cueva? Una fiesta, control remoto maldito ¡pejelagarto!- PeinKonan SasoDei KisaIta KakuHidan ZetTobi
1. Despertar

**Hola interneteros!!! Como estan espero que bien y pues aquí les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió en una aburrida que digo aburrida ABURRIDÍSIMA clase de química... si a quien demonios le importa el uso de la tabla periódica ù.u...**

**En fin mejor no los aburro y nos vamos de una buena vez al fic...**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto y bla... ah y la historia me inspire en el programa de televisa "una familia de 10 tal vez o todos lo conozcan pero solo digo.**

Narración

"diálogos"

"_pensamientos"_

**_N/A: tonterías de la autora_**

"Despertar"

10 personas...10 personas! Con ideologías totalmente diferentes pero iguales _**[N/A: no se como esta eso XD]**_ aunque solo compartían el objetivo de atrapar bijuus, en los demás aspectos eran totalmente contrarios... bien tan solo imagínense, los pobres tenían como líder a un loco con la cara llena de hoyos y tan solo tenían UN prototipo de inteligencia superior femenina_**[N/A: sin ofender a los que sean hombres... en este fic Konan sera la única coherente y Pein en algunos casos]**_ ... en fin ese lugar llamado cueva guarida o como sea akatsuki era un completo desastre.

En la cocina se ve a un fenómeno azul que ni se logra distinguir si esa cosa es humana o...tiburón?. En fin la "cosa" asi la llamaremos, estaba haciendo el desayuno del dia... o por lo menos lo intentaba porque no parecía comestible lo que sea que estuviera cocinando.

"Me enamora que me hables con tu boca me enamora, que me eleves hasta el cielo me enamora..."-cantaba felizmente mientras cocinaba.

Entra a la cocina un o una la verdad no se un chico/a con cabello rubio y ojos corrección ojo azul _**[N/A: bien tengo que averiguar el sexo del recién llegado un momento por favor... PRODUCCIÓN!!!... el sexo del rubio o rubia!... es hombre!!! (grito de un tipo con camisa roja y pantalones de mezclilla, con una gorra y unos audífonos que tienen un micrófono) gracias!!]**_

"Buenos días Kisame un"-saludo el rubio

"Hola Deidara buenos días, ya casi esta el desayuno"

El rubio se asoma al sartén para ver que era lo que cocinaba su tiburonesco amigo. Al momento de asomarse y ver la asquerosidad que habia en el sartén puso los ojos como plato y se dirigió corriendo al baño, a vomitar claro, Kisame, solo siguió cocinando.

Deidara corría desesperadamente por lo pasillos de la cueva, entro al cuarto que compartía con su compañero y de ahí abrió de golpe la puerta del baño de la habitación, su compañero salia apenas de la ducha y se sorprendió al ver entrar a Deidara con cara de angustia sin siquiera tocar la puerta primero.

"Deidara!!"-agradeció a kami-sama que traía pantalones (Sasori)

Deidara ni le hizo casi solo se dirigió al escusado y vomito en el acto

"Deidara que tienes?!-grito alarmado el pelirrojo. No todos los días tu compañero de equipo entra al baño sin tocar la puerta cuando tu estas dentro y vomita en el baño o si? Obvio se sorprendió.

"Aaaaaaa"-dijo el rubio con cara de asco. Se volvio al escusado y volvio a vomitar.

Despues de los 3 minutos mas largos de la vida del rubio paro de vomitar.

"Ahora si ya dime que te paso"-ordeno Sasori

"YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!"-se escucho el grito de Kisame

"Luego me dices vamos a desayunar, anda levantate"-dijo intentando levantar al rubio.

"No por favor danna no me hagas ir ahí, soy muy joven para morir intoxicado!!!-grito Deidara dramáticamente.

"No seas ridículo, pareces actriz de novela mexicana"- se dio la vuelta y se fue rumbo al comedor.

En el comedor:

Los akatsukis ya empezaban a reunirse todos en sus respectivas platicas, nos situamos en la mas interesante de ellas que es la que mantenían un loco con una mascara y algo asi como una planta.

"Entonces un sándwich es el que se hace con pan blanco en rebanadas?"-dijo el enmascarado

"Si Tobi, y una torta es la que se hace con pan virote o virginia"-le contesto la planta

"Entonces si en un sándwich usáramos pan virginia pero sin quitarle el jamón, mayonesa y verduras, seguiría siendo un sándwich o seria una torta?"

"Bueno en ese caso seria una torta, ya que el relleno no importa solo el pan"-contesto la planta

Si créanlo o no esa era la platica mas coherente en el comedor, ahora imagínense las demás. Al comedor se integro Sasori y a los minutos entro Deidara llorando.

Como ya estaban todos Kisame se preparo para servir el desayuno, puso una porción en cada plato y todos al ver el contenido se quedaron con cara de "A la **** esto es comestible?!"

"Emm...Kisame que es esto?"-dijo el líder señalando la "comida"

"Chilaquiles de manzana con pollo y te verde"-contesto sonriente

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos de plato pensando cosas como:

"Acaso nos quiere matar"

"_Yo lo sabia por eso no queria venir un"_

"_No pienso morir de esta manera"_

"_Asi que un sándwich y una torta no son lo mismo"_

"_Con que por eso estaba vomitando"_

"_Ni muerta me como eso"_

"Que les pasa chicos?"-pregunto Kisame al ver que sus compañeros no probaban bocado.

"Emm... Kisame... con todo respeto"-dijo el Uchiha-"Acaso nos quieres matar de una intoxicación o que???!!!"

"Hieres mis sentimientos Itachi"-dijo el tiburón dramáticamente-"Además mi comida no esta tan mal"-dijo recuperando la compostura y probando la comida, todos ponen cara de asco. Kisame pone los ojos en blanco y sale corriendo-"Baño baño baño!!!"

Los demás solo lo ven con fastidio irse-"quien quiere waffles de caja?"-dijo Sasori levantando la mano, los demás tambien la levantan.

Despues del desayuno pasaremos al baño que es uno de los momentos mas angustioso cuando hay mucha gente en una casa.

Afuera de dicha habitación se encontraban todos los akatsukis en fila excepto Hidan. El primero en la fila era el líder, quien estaba cruzado de brazos con bata y pantuflas, una toalla en la mano junto con un gorro de baño, shampoo y un cepillo para limpiarse la espalda. El segundo era Itachi que simplemente traía una toalla y ropa limpia; despues estaba Sasori, el traía pasta para dientes y su cepillo; mas atrás estaba Tobi haciéndose pipi y bailando graciosamente para aguantar las ganas.

"Tobi quiere hacer pipi T.T"-decia Tobi a Kisame que estaba atrás de el.

"Cállate Tobi"-decia Kisame con cara de fastidio

De Kisame seguía Deidara que traía todo un kit para el cabello, tres tipos diferentes de peines, gel, dos botellas. Una para darle mas color al cabello y la otra para mantenerlo sedoso y brillante; de ahí seguía Konan que traía una maletita con su maquillaje mas cepillos, una toalla y ropa; despues Zetsu que simplemente estaba ahí parado y Kakuzu se encontraba tocando la puerta y gritando.

"HIDAN!!! SACA TU LENTO TRASERO DEL BAÑO AHORA MISMO!!!"

"Esto es estresante deberíamos construir otro baño"-dijo Pein

"NO ESO NI LOCO TRAE DEMASIADOS GASTOS!"-dijo Kakuzu atacado por la tacañería

"Tobi ya no aguanta"-no es necesario decir quien dijo eso

"Tobi mejor vete a un arbolito a miar"-le dijo Kisame arto de las quejas del enmascarado.

"Buena idea Kisame-san"-salio corriendo hacia el jardín

"No espera Tobi no lo hagas frente a las rosas!!"-grito Zetsu mientras corría hacia donde se fue Tobi.

"HIDAN YA SAL DE AHÍ!!!-Kakuzu casi tiraba la puerta a puñetazos

"Hidan mas te vale que te apures"-amenazo el líder tocando la puerta-"Muchos aquí tenemos prisa!!!"

"Hidaaaan apúrate un!

"Suficiente!"-grito Pein volteando hacia los demás akatsukis-"Sasori tu solo te tienes que lavar los dientes"-dijo volteando hacia el recién nombrado-"Ve por un vaso a la cocina y lávate los dientes en el jardín"

"Esta bien"-dijo Sasori tomando rumbo a la cocina

"Haber tu Kisame, a que viniste?"-pregunto el líder

"Yo solo vine a lavarme el cabello"-respondió el ojinegro

"Entonces ve a lavártelo en el lavadero que esta atrás"

"Ok"

"Y tu Deidara, que haces aquí si en tu cuarto tienen baño?!"

"Oh es cierto un... es que yo casi no lo utilizo y se me olvida que hay uno un..." -se retira a su cuarto

"No puede ser" ù:_:u-Pein ya empezaba a dudar de la inteligencia de sus compañeros-"Bien el resto esta aquí porque nos vamos a bañar no es asi?"-los demás asintieron-"Bien a nosotros nos toca esperar"

Pasaron unos minutos, para ser mas exacta 20. Pein ya estaba hasta la punta de estrés, Deidara dio permiso a Konan de bañarse en su habitación despues de el, Itachi leía un libre titulado "Le arruine la vida a mi hermano, que hago?"y Kakuzu quedo afónico de tanto gritar.

Al fin despues de 25 minutos Hidan salio del baño y se dirigió tranquilamente a su cuarto despues de ver como todos lo miraban con cara de "hijo de **** te tardaste un chin***". Y asi la fila del baño avanzo rápidamente.

**Que tal? Les gusto? Quieren que continué? Ok dejen reviews y yo lo continuo. A si quieren parejas diganme cuales por review, las mas mencionadas las pondre en el fic exepto ItaDei me es imposible escribir algo de ellos perdon **


	2. Fiesta

**Buenos días lectores y lectoras, digo buenos días por que estoy escribiendo y desayunando hehe.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews me animaron mucho n0n! Y decidi hacer el otro capitulo...**

**A si en el fic habrá mucho Occ...**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama y bla bla ya saben todo ese rollo...**

Lavi- narración

"Lavi"- diálogos

"Lavi"- pensamientos

_**[N/A: estupideces de la autora]**_

"Fiesta"

Y esa era la rutina de todas las mañanas, asi que ahora pasemos a la tarde, donde algo fuera de rutina pero no tan especial y por supuesto un grave error sucedió.

"Bien debido a que Konan esta demasiado estresada por tener que cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos para que no destruyan esta casa nos iremos a vacacionar yo y ella"-dijo Pein a todos sus hijos digo esclavos digo compañeros-"Pondré a Zetsu a cargo ya que no confió en el resto de ustedes"

Y asi la planta Zetsu quedo a cargo de esos trogloditas. Pobre de el. Konan y Pein partieron, o mas bien los únicos cuerdos partieron a la playa a tomar el descanso que YA LES HACIA FALTA.

Mientras en el cuarto de los artistas se encontraban Deidara, Hidan, Kisame y Tobi planeando algo...

"Si a Tobi le parece una buena idea"

"Ven les dije que era una buena idea un"

"Fiesta!!!"-grito el pez poniéndose de pie

"Y que es lo que necesitamos?"-pregunto el jashinista

"Música un"

"Comida"-dijo Kisame

"Invitados!!"-dijo Tobi

"Vale creo que eso tambien"-dijo Hidan mientras anotaba todo en una libreta-"Creo que tambien necesitamos... cerveza!!!"

"..."

"..."

"Borracho un"

"Que? Se necesita"

"Bien compra eso tambien un!"

"Pero que haremos con Zetsu?"-pregunto Kisame

"..."

"..."

"Tobi tiene una idea!!!"

"Bien Tobi un, hasta que piensas"-dijo el rubio-"Ve a poner tu plan en marcha y deshazte de Zetsu, Kisame tu e Itachi inviten gente yo y Hidan le robaremos dinero a Kakuzu para comprar lo que necesitamos un"

Y asi todos pusieron marcha al plan, el plan en marcha o como sea que se diga. Kisame fue con Itachi para decirle sobre la fiesta y empezar a invitar gente.

"Itachi-saaaaan!!!"-grito Kisame entrando al cuarto que comparte con el Uchiha.

"Que quieres Kisame, no vez que estoy ocupado"- Itachi estaba en la cama leyendo un libro ahora titulado "Tengo un hermano menor, ¿qué hago?" _**[N/A: Pobre Itachi no sabe que hacer con Sasuke]**_

"Pero si solo estas leyendo"

"Claro, si no hay nada mejor que hacer en esta cueva"

"Puessss... Hidan, Tobi, Deidara y yo estamos planeando una fiesta, y me preguntaba si tu..."

"YO LE ENTRO!!!"- grito Itachi aventando el libro y poniéndose de pie

"Bien a nosotros nos toco invitar a la gente"

"Perfecto!!! Invitare a mi hermanito"

Itachi y Kisame empezaron a invitar a la gente... POR INTERNET!!!

Konoha, casa Uchiha:

Mangekyō _Sharingan__-__se a conectado_

Sasuke se encontraba chateando con Naruto

Chidori dice:

Hey Naruto, Itachi se conecto

Rasengan dice:

En serio.. que raro. Agrégalo a la conversación

Chidori dice:

Que?! No, no quiero

_Mangekyō Sharingan-se a agregado a la conversación_

Mangekyō Sharingan- dice:

Hola hermanito hola niño kyuubi!

Chidori dice:

Oye Itachi a ti quien te invito a esta conversación?!!

Mangekyō Sharingan- dice:

_Nadie yo vine solo_

_Rasengan dice:_

_Pero eso no se puede_

_Mangekyō Sharinga_n_- _dice:

Soy un akatsuki tengo mis privilegios U____U

Chidori dice:

Bueno como sea, que quieres?

Mangekyō Sharingan- dice:

Los akatsukis vamos a hacer una fiesta, y yo y Kisame los queremos invitar

Rasengan dice:

_SIII YO QUIERO IR!!!!_

Chidori dice:

Yo no quiero ir

Mangekyō Sharingan- dice:

Anda Sasuke ve

Chidori dice:

No

Rasengan dice:

Descuida Itachi yo me encargare de que Sasuke vaya

Mangekyō Sharingan- dice

Ok, gracias Naruto-kun ya me voy

Rasengan dice:

De nada n_o adiós

Chidori dice:

Ya vete ò.ó

Mangekyō Sharingan- dice:

Me lastimas hermano T.T. adiós

_Mangekyō Sharingan- a abandonado la conversación_

Y ahora con Deidara y Hidan:

"Donde guarda Kakuzu el dinero un?"

"En una caja fuerte en nuestro cuarto"

"Hay que distraerlo un"

"Hola chicos, que hacen?"-apareció Tobi de la nada

"Tobi, que haces aquí un?-pregunto Deidara molesto-"Tu tenias que encargarte de Zetsu!"

"Tobi ya lo hizo"

"Enserio!? ô.o"-dijeron Hidan y Deidara al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por la rapidez del enmascarado

"Bien como sea, ahora distrae a Kakuzu para que yo y la rubia podamos robar el dinero"-Deidara le dio un coscorrón a Hidan por decirle rubia y Tobi se dirigió a distraer a Kakuzu.

Kakuzu se encontraba acostado en su cama contando dinero y entonces llego Tobi

"Kakuzu-san"

"Que quieres Tobi?"

"Kisame-san se esta comiendo todo el cereal de la cocina"

"Queee!? ò.ó"-dijo poniéndose de pie-"Ese es un gasto de dinero. Kisame sal de la cocina!!!!"-salio corriendo a la cocina

"Apúrense"-Hidan y Deidara corrieron hacia la caja fuerte que estaba abierta y tomaron todo lo que pudieron para despues salir botando de ahí hacia el cuarto de Deidara.

Entraron a la habitación de Sasori y Deidara, el primero se encontraba ahí, y al verlos entrar con manojos de dinero se sorprendió.

"Que es todo ese dinero?"-pregunto el pelirrojo

"DANNA!!"-Deidara no se esperaba ver a su maestro ahí se supone que estaba en su taller-"Q-que haces aquí un?-pregunto nervioso

"Es mi cuarto tambien"

"Pe-pero pense que estas en tu taller haciendo marionetas un"

"Ya termine, y ahora díganme"-dijo Sasori con calma-"Que demonios hacen con tanto dinero que no me dan ni un billete!?"

"Vamos a hacer una fiesta"-dijo Tobi

"Oh..."-dijo Sasori mirando al trío de locos que tenia enfrente-"Yo quiero ayudar"

"Uff, pense que te ibas a enojar danna un"

"Las fiestas son divertidas"-dijo el marionetista

"Bien ya cállense ustedes dos, tenemos una fiesta que organizar"-dijo Hidan

"Si"-dijeron los demás

**&-&-&-**

**Y aquí se acaba este capitulo gracias a todos por sus reviews son bien recibidos y me dan mucho animo...**

**Cuídense todos**

**Sayo!!!**


	3. Tienda

Hola gente del universo. Pues traigo el capitulo 3 de esta cosa a la que estoy llamando fic y pues... mejor no los aburro y me apuro con el fic.

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Narración

"Diálogos" Pensamientos

**[N/A: Tonterías de la autora]**

Tienda

Despues de haber tomado suficiente dinero Deidara, Sasori y Tobi fueron al supermercado mas cercano a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta. Hidan les habia dado una lista, el no fue porque tenia que arreglar unos últimos detalles.

Afuera de la cueva Sasori, Deidara y Tobi caminaban rumbo a la aldea mas cercana que, para desgracia de sasori era su aldea natal

"Senpai quiero hacer pipi"-dijo Tobi bailando graciosamente

"Agghh por que no fuiste antes de que saliéramos Tobi un?"-dijo Deidara enfadado

"Esque no tenia ganas pero ahora si"

"Entonces aguántate un"

"Pero quiero ir ya"

"Espera a que lleguemos a la tienda un"

"No voy a aguantar"

"A mi que un?"

"Senpaiiiiiii"

"YA CALLENESE!"-grito Sasori-"Ve a hacer pipi en la arena y deja de joder!!"

"No, hace calor"

"Entonces aguántate!!!(un)"-gritaron Sasori y Deidara

Tobi siguió caminando quejándose a cada rato que queria hacer pipi mientras Sasori y Deidara caminaban con una venita apunto de reventarse.

Despues de unas horas de camino por fin llegaron a la aldea de Suna, se escondieron detrás de unas enormes rocas para cambiarse. Sasori simplemente se puso una camiseta roja con pantalones de mezclilla; Tobi con una camiseta negra que tenia escrito `I will be a good boy´ escrito con letras blancas y pantalón azul llevaba la mascara puesta.

"Mi ropa esta mas aca que la tuya"-dijo Sasori burlándose de lo que traía Tobi

"No es cierto porque la de Tobi dice que es un buen chico"-se defendió el enmascarado

"Si claro"-murmuro Sasori sarcástico

"Aquí apesta a sarcasmo un"-se escucho decir a Deidara

El prefirió cambiarse detrás de otras rocas, cuando salio sus compañeros se quedaron con los ojos de plato y la quijada en el suelo. El rubio o mas la rubia, Deidara se disfrazo de mujer, llevaba una blusa azul celeste con una avecilla blanca estampada en esta, sus compañeros se preguntaron con que carajos habrá rellenado la blusa porque se veía muy real; llevaba un short de mezclilla y el pelo suelto.

"Ya termine un"-dijo Deidara-"Que tanto me ven?"-pregunto

"Na-nada"-dijeron Tobi y Sasori recuperándose

"Te queda bien la faceta de chica Deidara, creo que deberías pensar en cambiar de sexo"-dijo Sasori burlándose

"QUE DIJISTE?!-grito Deidara levantando la mano amenazadoramente-"VAZ A VER, VEN ACA Y PELEA!!!"

"No Deidara yo jamás le pegaría a una chica"-contesto burlon el pelirrojo dando la vuelta rumbo a la aldea.

"Grrrr"-gruño Deidara caminando

"Primero las damas"-le dijo Tobi haciendo ademanes con las manos cuando este err...esta paso a su lado, Deidara solo lo fulmino con la mirada

Los tres akatsukis llegaron a la entrada de la aldea donde unos ninjas preguntaron la razón de su visita, Sasori iba a responder pero Deidara se le adelanto...

"Venimos a hacer unas compras!"-dijo alegre y con una voz extremadamente femenina que dejo a los otros dos sin palabras, Deidara era un gran actor.

"Lo lamento pero las visitas a la aldea estas canceladas por el momento según ordenes que me acaban de entregar"-dijo un ninja que miraba unos papeles con interés, volteo a ver a los visitantes ya que no lo habia hecho y quedo petrificado-"Pero si me das tu numero podemos hacer una excepción esta vez"-dijo coquetamente dirigiéndose a Deidara, que lo miro con cara de `jodete invesil´

"Deidara"-le susurro Sasori dándole un codazo

"Ash ya voy un"-saco un papel y una pluma de quien sabe donde apunto algo lo doblo y se lo dio al guardia y despues entraron a la aldea.

Cuando los akatsukis desaparecieron entre la gente el guardia abrió rápidamente el papel lo leyó y su sonrisa cambio a tristeza en el papel solo venia escrito _24 _–"Chicas asi no se ven todos los días"-dijo tristemente con cascaditas en los ojos

Mientras con los akatsukis....

Iban caminado por las calles buscando alguna tienda, despues de 20 minutos de estar caminando como idiotas encontraron una tienda bastante grande la tienda se llamaba "SUNA-MART" se aproximaron a la entrada del lugar. Tobi se apuro a la puerta y la abrió rápidamente

"Le abro la puerta señorita"-dijo burlón abriéndole la puerta a Deidara, Sasori solo soltó una carcajada

Deidara lo miro feo y entraron a la tienda.

"guau"-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, la tienda era enorme vendían de todo ahí

"Genial seguro tienen ese acondicionador nuevo que vi en televisión un!!!"-grito Deidara entusiasmado corriendo hacia el departamento de belleza

"Tobi va a ver los juguetes!!!"

"No Tobi alguien tiene que ayudarme con las compras y ese vas a ser tu"-dijo Sasori mirando un pasillo donde habían distintos tipos de madera

Tobi y Sasori se encontraban metiendo cerveza y otras bebidas alcohólicas al carrito, poco despues llego Deidara con una gran variedad de artículos para el cuidado del cabello.

"Deidara que es todo eso?"-pregunto Sasori

"Esque mi cabello es muy difícil danna un"

"Agghh como sea"-dijo Sasori con fastidio, Deidara sonrió y metió todo al carrito

"Tobi quiere ver los videojuegos!!!"-dijo emocionado señalando el departamento de electrónicos

"Bien bien"-dijo Sasori llevando el carrito hasta dicho departamento

Cuando pasaron por los estantes donde estaban los DVD´s de películas, series etc vieron a una adolescente loca de unos 14 años aproximadamente y a un niño de unos 12 años jaloneando un paquete con los DVD´s de la cuarta temporada de Dr. House. Tobi fue directo a los videojuegos mientras Deidara y Sasori veían a la chica que intentaba arrebatarle la serie al niño.** [N/A: jajaja me cole al fic]**

"Suéltalas yo las vi primero!!!"-gritaba la loca

"Agghh"-el pobre niño no podía decir nada era mas débil por la diferencia de edad

"Pobre niño el es mas pequeño y de seguro la otra se lo quita"-dijo Sasori

"No creo que sea por eso un, la chica tiene cara de estar obsesionada con la serie eso la hará ganar un"

"Buen punto"

Y tal como predijo Deidara, el niño soltó los DVD`s pero estos salieron volando y fueron a darle de golpe en la cabeza del rubio

"Waaaaa!!!-grito el rubio cayendo al suelo

La chica corrió hacia Deidara tomo los discos le dirigió una mirada matadora al niño despues se dirigió hacia un hombre que veía las cámaras fotográficas y como toda hija dijo lo que mejor sabe hacer en su vida

"Papá cómpramelos cómpramelos!!!-de ahí no se supo mas

"Estúpida niña ni siquiera se disculpo un"-dijo Deidara sobandose la cabeza

"Ah de ser una de esas niñas malcriadas"-dijo Sasori. Al poco rato llego Tobi

"Wow senpai vi como los niños se peleaban por la serie"

"Si y esa niña ni se disculpo un"

"Si los entiendo esa serie es realmente buena"-dijo Tobi sin tomarle importancia al golpe de Deidara

"Y eso es lo que te preocupa un??!"

"Si recuerdo en un capitulo donde la doctora Cameron..."

Los tres akatsukis comenzaron a alejarse a comprar otras cosas mientras Tobi seguía hablando de la serie.

Despues de unas horas los akatsukis se encontraban en las cajas haciendo fila para pagar. Al parecer habían elegido un mal dia para ir de compras, era quincena y la tienda estaba llenísima.

"Mira danna ahí esta la niña loca de los DVD`s un-dijo Deidara apuntando a la chica que estaba comiendo una muestra gratis de galleta salada con dip de atún.

"Ya déjala Deidara"-dijo Sasori fastidiado

"Pero me dolió el golpe un!"-se quejo el rubio

"No empieces Deidara"

"Tobi tambien quiere una galleta como la ella"-dijo Tobi corriendo hacia la chica

"No Tobi no te acerques a ella que tal si muerde un"-dijo Deidara, en vano porque Tobi ya habia llegado donde la chica estaba

"Deidara... no es un perro"-dijo Sasori viéndolo con cara de eres idiota o tienes caca en la cabeza

"Que me vez fenómeno"-dijo la chica, Tobi no contesto seguía observando la galleta cosa que se dio cuenta-"Oh la galleta"-sonrió con malicia y se la llevo toda a la boca

"Awww"-dijo Tobi triste y volvio con los artistas

"Pero si esa niña ni siquiera se disculpo un"-Sasori y Deidara aun discutían

"A ti que Deidara..."

"Me dolió el golpe que tal si hubiera arruinado mi peinado un"-interrumpió el rubio

"Deidara ya me estas fastidiando"-dijo Sasori sin ser escuchado por el/la rubio/a

"Todavía y se acerco a mi un... pero me ayudo a levantarme? Noooooo, agarro su maldita serie y se largo de ahí un"

"Deidara"

"Y luego ahí va con su papá _papi papi cómpramela_"-imito el rubio

"Deidara"

"Y ahora me toca encontrármela aquí en la caja un"

"Deidara"

"Y como si no fuera suficiente viste lo que le hizo a Tobi un, vio que la galleta..."

"YA CALLATE CON UN DEMONIO!!!"-exploto Sasori

Toda la gente volteo a verlos, una anciana que estaba detrás de ellos puso una mano en el hombre de Sasori y le dijo-"Joven no debería gritarle asi a su novia"

"Mi queeee??!!"-dijo Sasori

"Su quee?!! Un"

"Ella no es mi novia!!!"

"Si yo no andaria con algo como eso un"-dijo apuntándole a Sasori

"Que tan feo estoy?"

"Si un"

"Y tu no"-dijo sarcástico

"Claro que no yo soy bellísima un"-dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

Llego su turno de pagar. Pagaron y salieron de la tienda, Sasori iba echando fuego por la boca.

Al momento de pasar por la entrada de la aldea el ninja que vigilaba se le acerco a Deidara

"Oye tu..."-no alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando uno de los brazos de Sasori se desprendió del cuerpo de este dándole en la cara al ninja y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

El brazo volvio a su lugar y los tres akatsukis salieron, Deidara riéndose, Sasori murmurando cosas por lo bajo sobre la belleza en el cabello rojo y cosas asi y si que Pin-Pon es un muñeco muy guapo y de cantón ¿por que los de madera no? y Tobi... el es un buen chico.

**Y que tal? Dejen reviews. A si las votaciones siguen abiertas para elegir parejas, hasta ahora van asi:**

**ItaSaso: 1**

**SasoDei: 4**

**KakuHidan: 4**

**KisaItaKisa: 1**

**ZetsuTobi: 1**

**PeinKonan: 1**

**Espero mas parejas o mas puntos para estas o los dos xDD!!!**

**Sayo!**


	4. La fiesta empieza

**Capitulo 4 ya no se que mas decir... a si en este capitulo habrá KakuHidan fanáticas de la pareja griten como locas hahaha xDD!! Y en este capitulo se sabrá que hizo Tobi con Zetsu-san**

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Advertencia: demasiado Occ causado por los efectos del alcohol xDD!!!**

Narración

"Diálogos"

"Pensamientos"

||||||||-cambio de tema

La fiesta empieza

Despues de que Sasori, Deidara y Tobi llegaron de la tienda escondieron todo lo comprado en la bodega que estaba frente al acuario enseguida del almacén de aceitunas que nadie usaba.

Hidan encargo la cerveza y Kisame e Itachi invitaron a mas y mas gente hasta el punto que perdieron la noción de cuanta invitaron además de que les dijeron que corrieran la voz. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar el fin de semana.

Sábado en la mañana... 10:34 a.m.

"Zzzzzz"-Deidara roncaba en todo esplendor de la palabra roncar

"Deidara"

"Zzzzzz"-se dio media vuelta-"Un"

"Deidara!"

"Zzzzzz"

"DEIDARA!!!"

"Waaaaa!!!"-brinco sobresaltado cayendo de la cama-"Danna por que me despiertas asi un?!!"-grito enojado

"Apúrate y levantate, tenemos que poner todo para la fiesta"

"Cha! es cierto un!!!!-grito con brillitos en los ojos

Deidara se cambio y junto al pelirrojo llegaron a la sala donde Tobi, Hidan, Itachi y Kisame hacían los preparativos. Al los minutos llego Kakuzu quien habia estado fuera un rato...

"Chicos saben por que hay un camión con una enorme carga de cerveza halla afuera?"-se fijo en lo que hacían sus compañeros; Hidan traía un valiosísimo jarrón, Itachi quitaba todos los objetos que se puedan romper y los demás retiraban los cuadros de las paredes-"Que esta pasando aquí?"-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos a hacer una fiesta"-dijo Tobi tranquilamente mientras los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada

"Queee??!!-grito Kakuzu-"Konan y Pein no estan y a ustedes se les ocurre hacer una fiesta!!!"

"Kakuzu espera... no te esponjes!-decia Kisame temblando

"Y además ni me invitan!!!"-los demás solo lo vieron con una gotita estilo anime

"Kakuzu... tambien estas invitado"-dijo Itachi

"Oh bien"

Ayudaron a meter los litros de cerveza que Hidan mando a traer y acomodaron todo para la fiesta. Terminaron justo a tiempo para que empezara su _pequeña_ fiesta.

A los minutos empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados. Un grupo de jóvenes entro a la guarida akatsuki...

"Hermanito viniste!!!"-grito Itachi abrazando a Sasuke

"Agghh suéltame!"-gritaba Sasuke intentando safarse de Itachi

Los demás se dedicaron a ignorar al los hermanos, despues entraron Gaara e Ino al momento que Sasori y Deidara pasaban por ahí, los cuatro se quedaron mirándose fijamente pensando algo como _"se parece mucho a mi"_ .

Pasaron minutos, horas y la gente no paraba de llegar a la fiesta que ya habia agarrado ambiente.

Dentro de la guarida akatsuki habia un completo desastre en medio de la sala habia una bola de ninjas bailando, otros sentados en los sillones de las orillas tomando o simplemente hablando.

Tobi se encontraba sentado en un sillón, pero no solo, no claro que no, en un brazo tenia a Shizune, al otro lado a Kurenai y en su regazo se encontraba Temari sentada.

"Pues fíjense que YO soy un buen chico"-decia Tobi que ya se le notaba que se le habían pasado las copas

Mientras en otro punto de la habitación se veía a Hidan volteado de cabeza mientras Kakuzu y Kisame lo sostenían de los pies y Sai le daba cerveza desde la manguera del barril de cerveza

"Fondo fondo fondo!"-gritaban todos los que estaban alrededor

Kiba iba caminando bastante tomado por los pasillos de la cueva buscando un baño, era un perro pero aun asi no se ponía a _marcar territorio_ por ahí.

Llego hasta una habitación y escucho golpes provenientes de uno de los armarios de esa habitación. Se dirigió tambaleando hasta ahí y lo abrió, pero no salio ropa, ni zapatos, ni capas negras con nubes rojas, no, de dicho armarios salio Zetsu.

"**Maldito Tobi lo voy a matar!!!**"-grito la parte negra-"Estuvimos encerrados días ahí!!!"-grito la parte blanca

"Que curioso!"-dijo Kiba-"Las plantas hablan... en este lugar tienen de todo!"

"Un intruso!!-grito la planta parlante-"Quien eres y que haces aquí!?"

"Emmm... yo! Soy Kiba y vine a la fiesta"

"Fiesta?o.o"-dijo saliendo de la habitación para ver que carajos se les habrá ocurrido hacer a ese montón de trogloditas

"Oye espera!"-grito Kiba levantando el bote de cerveza-"Y el baño!?"-no contestaron, Zetsu ya se habia ido

Zetsu entro al la habitación donde se desarrollaba la fiesta akatsuki. Volteo a ver a la gran multitud de gente que se encontraba ahí-"Que demonios pasa aquí!?"-grito viendo como sus compañeros se divertían a lo grande-**"Eso es cerveza"**-dijo la parte negra de Zetsu mientras se dirigía al barril, se sirvió y empezó a tomar descontroladamente como todos ahí.

En otro punto de la fiesta se encontraban varios ninjas cantando a todo pulmón canciones que no recordaban saberse la letra. Pero los que mas llamaban la atención eran los ninjas que se encontraban arriba de la mesa, que para no hacerles la duda eran los hermanos Uchiha, estaban abrazados por el hombro mientras en la otra mano sostenían su bote de cerveza, ambos cantando...

"Tu eres mi hermano del alma por siempre mi amiiiigooooooo!"-andaban MUY tomados.

Mientras en la entrada de la cueva mucha gente intentaba entrar, el guardia de seguridad resguardaba la entrada. El guardia dejo pasar a Kakashi quien venia acompañado de Anko. A los minutos llegaron Pein y Konan, el primero se quedo atónito al ver a tanta gente queriendo entrar su guarida. Avanzo rápidamente a la entrada donde el guardia lo detuvo.

"A donde no te eh dejado entrar aun"-dijo el guardia

"Yo soy el dueño de este lugar!"-grito Pein-"Y exijo saber ¿quien demonios eres tu? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí..."

"Yo no soy de este anime"-dijo-"Mi nombre es Goku **[n/a: no pregunten xD]** ya puede pasar"-dijo abriéndole el paso

Pein entro junto con Konan-"Que demonios pasa aquiiiii..."-su voz se descarrilo al ver que al menos todos los shinobis de los 5 países estaban dentro de su guarida-"Zetsu!!!!"-grito Pein, el mencionado apareció bastante ebrio

"Pein! Compadre! Que tal tu vacaciones"-dijo la planta

"Cállate Zetsu"-dijo Pein malhumorado-"Dime que paso aqui!"

"Nee pues que hicieron una fiesta!"

"Enserio no lo habia notado"-dijo sarcástico tomando sus cosas y largándose a su habitación. Dejo las maletas en el suelo y abrió la puerta-"Waaaa!!!"-grito Pein cerrando la puerta de golpe, adentro estaban Itachi y Anko haciendo cosas que seria mejor no explicar-"Konan viste eso!"-grito Pein, pero Konan ya no estaba ahí.

"Konan?"-dijo Pein entrando a la sala buscando a su compañera, aunque solo encontro a Zetsu hablando consigo mismo

"**Enserio tu eres mi mejor amigo, neta que te quiero un chingoo**"-decia la parte negra a la blanca-"**Yo! Sin ti no seria nada, aunque seas todo lo contrario a mi YO te amo, enserioo te quiero un chorro eres mi mejor amigo aunque te diga que te odio!**"-decia Zetsu llorando

"Fenómeno"-murmuro Pein mientras seguía buscando a Konan, hasta que la encontro. Konan estaba bailando en la bola que estaba en el lugar designado para bailar-"Konan!"-grito Pein tomando a su compañera de la mano

"Peiiin"-dijo Konan bastante ebria-"Ven vamos a bailar"-dijo jalando a Pein del brazo

"Konan estas ebria!"-dijo Pein angustiado

"Yo no estoy ebria, no estoy ebria!-decia negando con el dedo tambaleándose

"Claro que lo estas, mírate!"-decia Pein

"Naaa si no quieres bailar allá tu yo ya me voy"-dijo caminando a la pista de baile

Kakuzu fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones, aun le quedaba un poco de conciencia, Hidan estaba ya demasiado, bastante ebrio tal vez el peor de toda la fiesta-"Me pregunto donde se habrá metido"-dijo. Y como si lo hubiera invocado el jashinista apareció frente a el. A Kakuzu casi le dan 5 infartos**[n/a: recuerden que Kaku tiene 5 corazones]** cuando Hidan puso sus piernas a los lado de las suyas y comenzaba a bailarle estilo _play boy_-"Hi-Hidan"-decia al borde de una hemorragia nasal.

Pein habia visto de todo ahí, su compañera ebria bailando con un chico raro que usaba marionetas como Sasori, a Zetsu hablando bien con su otra parte, una gran multitud de anbus que no hacían nada por atraparlos, Y HASTA A LOS NUEVE JINJUURIKIS Y NADIE HACIA NADA!-"Nada absolutamente nada puede estar mas raro aquí!"-grito Pein, volteo a un lugar random de la fiesta y vio a Hidan bailándole a Kakuzu mientras se quitaba la camisa lentamente y el tesorero lo veía de arriba abajo con una sonrisa mas pervertida que el viejo de las ranas que acababa de ver-"Hable sin pensar"-dijo Pein continuo caminando pensando en lo que le haría a la autora cuando la encontrara, asi que fue a la computadora de la loca a la que se le ocurrió escribir semejante cosa.

Se asomo por la pantalla y solo vio un oscuro cuarto muy sucio, la cama desacomodada, los zapatos y tenis tirados en el suelo; en el mueble de la computadora, muchas envolturas vacías de papas fritas, cacahuates y dulces; una taza con jugo de naranja, una lagartija de peluche en el teclado, a Ñam (celular Sony Ericsson W580i) con los auriculares conectados y la televisión prendida en la serie de Dr. House. No parecía el cuarto de una chica, todo en lo absoluto era verde, la pintura, cortinas, almohada, cama y hasta la lagartija.

Salio de ese lugar mas lúgubre que su guarida-"Donde estará esa chiquilla"

Volteo a ver a las personas que bailaban y ahí no solo se encontro a Konan, tambien a la loca autora bailando con Naruto, se notaba que a la loca esa le encantaba bailar. Frustrado se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de unos botes de cerveza-_"Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele"_-pensó Pein tomando un bote, y tomando hasta estar ebrio como los demás.

Hidan ya no le bailaba a Kakuzu, este ultimo lo tenia bajo su cuerpo en el sillón comiéndoselo **[n/a: mal piensen!!! ****w]**. Deidara tambien estaba sentando en el sillón apartado de los inmortales.

"Danna!!!! Quiero mas cerveza un!"-grito ebrio

Lo que no sabia es, que Sasori estaba siendo acosado por la prima fangirl de la autora **[n/a: licenciada-sama]**-"Danna quiero cerveza un!!!"-Deidara se levanto a buscar su propio alcohol. Iba tambaleándose hasta que vio una inconfundible cabellera roja-"Danna!"-dijo acercándose y sentándose enseguida-"Danna lo estaba buscando un"

"Eh? Ino?"-dijo Gaara que tambien estaba ebrio

**Hahahahaha xD! Lo que hace el alcohol.**

**Bueno de una vez aclaro que TODOS estan ebrios nadie esta sobrio aquí, incluso la autora. Me obligaron a tomar pero en la vida real no lo hago...**

**Bueno bueno la fiesta constara de unos dos o tres capitulo porque estará larga además del capitulo de la resaca y el castigo de Pein y despues mas cosas que suceden en una familia con muchos integrantes.**

**Gracias por sus review!!! Manden review si no, no lo continuo ¬¬**

**Sayo!**


	5. Fiesta parte 1

**Hola gente perdón si me tarde pero es que doña inspiración no me visitaba **

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto…**

"Narración"

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

_**[n/a: tonterías de la autora]**_

"Fiesta parte 1"

"¡¡¡Danna quiero cerveza un!!!"-Deidara se levanto a buscar su propio alcohol. Iba tambaleándose hasta que vio una inconfundible cabellera roja-"Danna!"-dijo acercándose y sentándose enseguida-"Danna lo estaba buscando un"

"Eh? Ino?"-dijo Gaara que también estaba ebrio

"¿Que?"-dijo Deidara que no pudo escuchar porque la música estaba muy alta

"Hola Ino como estas"-dijo Gaara

"¿¡Que!?"

"¿¡Que si como estas!?"

"¿Qué si quiero un tamal?!"-grito Deidara sin poder escuchar bien, volteo hacia la pista de baile y…-"¡A esa yo la conozco un!!!"-grito poniéndose de pie y apunta hacia la autora que ahora bailaba uno de los jinjuurikis-"Si ¡esa niña fue la que me aventó con una cajita de la serie de Dr. House en la cabeza un!!!"

Mientras los ninjas que estaban en la pista de baile no solo bailaban también cantaban a todo pulmón…

"_Pégate..._

_Que la noche esta empezando!_

_Pégate..._

_Deje el flow ese conmigo!_

_Pégate..._

_Que la noche esta empezando!_

_Pégate..._

_Ehh eh eh!"_

_**[n/a: es regaetton ya se que a muchos no les gusta pero esque no me los puedo imaginar bailando otra cosa n_nU]**_

Mientras por otro lado en los sillones Kakuzu y Hidan seguían haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, cuando llego Sasori todo asustado.

"Oe Kakuzu me esta acosando una chica muy rara"-dijo con cara de angustia-"¿Kakuzu?"-dijo sorprendido… jojo pero hay que acordarnos que nadie esta sobrio aquí-"¡¿Oigan ineptos como se les ocurre hacer esto en media sala y peor en el sillón?!"-grito exaltado-"¡Rápido! levántense y vallan a hacer eso a su cuarto"-dijo tomando a ambos del brazo y tumbándolos al suelo-"Es que acaso no saben que la gente se quiere sentar también, ¡ocupan mucho espacio en el sillón!"

Los inmortales se levantaron con mucha pesadez-"¡Tienes envidia porque nadie te hace caso!"-grito Hidan

Mientras en otro lado, Pein ya bastante ebrio, se unió al grupo de cantantes desafinados, formado ahora por Sasuke, Kisame, Tobi, el jinyuuriki de 4 colas (que no se como se llama), un anbu y Pein.

Tobi estaba ahogado cantando a todo pulmón

_Por que me dejaste dime vida mía_

_Sin decirme nada dejándome solo triste sin tu amor_

_Me clavaste un puñal que acabo con mi vida_

_Lo clavaste en la espalda pues no me di cuenta de tu falsedad_

Lo peor era que en su vida había escuchado semejante canción, y ahora se la sabia al pie de la letra…

"Jefe… me siento mal"-dijo Kisame a Pein, con una cara de asco

Pein ni alcanzo a responder, cuando Kisame le vomitó encima-"¡¡¡Vomito de tiburón!!! ¡Que asco!"-frito Pein sacudiéndose el vomito. Le entro asco y…-"BWAAA**!!!"[n/a: horrible efecto de sonido Y___Y].**

Y así… entre Pein y Kisame, dejaron la mesita que servia como escenario llena de vomito…

_Como iba yo a saber_

_Que ya no me querías_

_Como iba yo a saberlo si yo estaba ciego y loco por tu amor_

_Como iba yo a saber_

_Que ya no me querías_

_Como iba yo a saberlo si te sigo amando igual que el primer día_

Tobi mientras tanto no se callaba

"¡Ya estuvo bueno, ahora yo sigooop!-dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia la mesita llena de vomito.

Una vez arriba empezó a pensar en alguna canción-"Esperen ahorita se me ocurre una"-subió la mano para rascarse la cabeza, olvidándose de que en esa mano tenia el bote de alcohol, tirando toda la cerveza derramándolo a el también, pero… como estaba bien ebrio ¡ni le importo!

"¡Si… es esa niña del supermercado un!"-grito corriendo hacia la pista o área designada para bailar.

En el transcurso del sillón a la pista, que venían siendo unos tres metros, Deidara choco contra el verdadero Sasori-"Danna como llegaste tan rápido hasta acá"

"¿Que?"-dijo Sasori

"Si, hace rato estabas en el sillón un"-dijo apuntando al lugar donde estaba sentado con Gaara.

"Ese es el jinyuuriki de la arena que matamos el otro día"-dijo Sasori como si matar jinyuurikis fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿Enserio? Un o.o"-el rubio volteo hacia Gaara y fue con el a… quien sabe estaba ebrio, fue lo mas razonable que se le ocurrió.

"¡Hola niño del shukaku! Un"-grito acercándose al pelirrojo

"Espera… ahora que te veo bien tu no eres Ino"-dijo una vez que Deidara se había sentado-"Tu eres el akatsuki que me secuestro aquella vez"

"¡¡¡Te acordaste un!!!"

"Y luego me sacaron el bijuu y me mataron"

"No te enojes un, ¡que tiene de malo una extracción de bijuus entre amigos!"-dijo golpeándolo en el hombro

"Y luego morí"

"Pero te revivió la abuela de Sasori no Danna"-dijo el rubio tranquilamente-"De todas formas pudo haber esperado 10 minutos y se moría la vieja un, era mejor darle su vida a otra persona"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la guarida…

_Tatuajes de tus besos llevo_

_en todo mi cuerpo_

_tatuados sobre el tiempo,_

_el tiempo que te conocí._

_Se me hizo vicio ver tus ojos,_

_respirar tu aliento_

_Me voy pero te llevo dentro,_

_de mí._

Sasuke estaba cantando mientras las marcas de maldición aparecían y con un bote nuevo en la mano **[n/a: no mal piensen, la canción no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru]**

Tobi ya se había separado de los "cantantes" y volvió al sillón, rodeado de por lo menos siete kunoichis…

Y así la fiesta siguió y siguió, la música se escuchaba a kilómetros a la redonda. Hasta que se acabo el alcohol y todos terminaron botados en cualquier parte de la guarida akatsuki.

Mañana les esperaba a todos ese típico malestar que provoca beber en exceso…

**Me desaparezco por semanas y vuelvo con esto... gomen se me fueron las ganas de escribir…**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews me dan muchos ánimos sigan enviando…**

**Reviews, amenazas, virus, bombas atómicas, tomatazos, patadas todo se acepta! n_o**


	6. Fiesta parte 2 resaca

**Ok si ya se debo una explicación de mi ENORME ausencia… me da vergüenza pero es que… me daba pereza.**

**Eso es todo disfruten este capitulo…**

Resaca

15:00 hrs…

Ninjas, anbus, jinjuurikis, akatsukis, autoras que tardan siglos en actualizar, etc…

Tirados por toda la guarida akatsuki… definitivamente había sido una larga fiesta. Había personas sobre el suelo, en los sillones, en la mesa estaba solo Sasuke con 5 botes alrededor suyo y en la esquina de la habitación una bola de arena donde seguro estaba Gaara.

Podría decirse que todo estaba en calma comparado con la noche anterior, si, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que…

-"¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!"- se escucho un grito con voz parecida a la de Hidan

El grito llego a los dormilones como un taladro perforándole los oídos. Algunas personas se medio levantaron quejándose y sujetando su cabeza debido al dolor, y los demás… prefirieron dormir otro ratito mas. El primero en revivir fue Sasori, que no estaba en el suelo como la mayoría.

-"Ugh… ¿donde estoy?"-volteo hacia los lados, y solo alcanzo a ver las paredes, volteo hacia arriba y vio el techo muy cerca de el-"¿Quien puso el techo tan abajo?"-dijo poniendo una mano en el techo de la cueva, fijo su vista hacia abajo y...-"¡El suelo esta muy lejos!!"-volteo hacia todas direcciones, hasta que al fin comprendió… estaba sobre un abanico… pero… ¿Cómo llego ahí?... solo los dioses del abuso del alcohol lo saben…

Mientras al otro lado de la habitación Tobi también empezaba a despertar, se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba-"Mi cabeza"-dijo masajeándose la parte adolorida. Camino tambaleándose hacia el centro de la habitación esquivando botes de cerveza y uno que otro ninja.

-"¡Hey, Tobi!"-grito Sasori desde las alturas-"Ayúdame a bajar"- Tobi busco con la mirada a Sasori. Volteo a su izquierda, a la derecha… y nada-"¿Sasori-san?"-llamo

-"Arriba de ti… idiota"-dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-"¡Sasori-san!... ¿Qué hace ahí arriba?"-pregunto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-"Quería ver como se veía el panorama desde arriba de un abanico"-contesto sarcástico- "Ahora ayúdame a bajar"-

-"Si"-dijo acercándose mas al abanico y jalando una cuerdita que encendía el abanico.

Y, en otro lado de la habitación se veía un bulto de ninjas encimados uno sobre otros, el bulto se empezó a mover y los ninjas empezaban a caer, de ahí salio una pequeña cabecita rubia-"Me duele el cuerpo un"-se quejo mientras renacía de entre los ninjas.

El abanico empezó a girar y girar y girar y girar sin control. Sasori iba agarrado de las veinte uñas, se sentía en unos de esos juegos mecánicos que te hacen vomitar hasta el cansancio.

Deidara se incorporo en el suelo, dio un gran bostezo-"Por fin me puedo levantar"-dijo estirándose, pero apenas y termino de incorporarse y un su sentido de "algo-o-alguien-esta-volando-hacia-mi-y-de-seguro-me-mata" se activo, Sasori salio disparado hacia el… pero… como Dei era poseedor de unos reflejos de gato y…

**¡PAFF, TAZ!**

Ejem… retiro lo dicho.

Ambos akatsukis cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro. Sasori se incorporo ileso, mientras Deidara por su parte, había recibido la mayor parte del golpe-"Alguien anoto la placa del trailer que me atropello"-balbuceó el rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de su maestro, ambos se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada… en ese momento crucial en la trama del fic se le ocurrió llegar a Tobi-"Sasori-san, ¿esta bien? ¿no se partió la cabeza?"-pregunto, después se fijo en la cercanía de ambos artistas, y utilizando su maravilloso y siempre coherente don del habla, pregunto lo mas prudente que se le vino a la mente-"¿Iban a besarse?"-pregunto con cara de vil inocencia.

-"¿¡NANI!?"-gritaron al unísono alejándose de un brinco. Todo quedo en silencio después de eso…

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada… el ambiente por alguna loca razón estaba tenso…

-"…"-

-"…"-

-"…"-

Se agoto la ultima gota de la poca paciencia que poseía Sasori, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo en su defensa o de perdida algo inteligente… hasta que…

-"ZZzzz"-se escucho un ronquido

-"Que ma…"-iba a decir mamón pero cambio de opinión al no querer dañar su imagen-"Ma…nera de arruinar el momento cuando alguien va a hablar"-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Después del _pequeño_ accidente en la sala los ninjas de las diferentes aldeas comenzaron a despertar y a largarse o en su defecto los corrieron… mientras en la habitación del líder, que no estaba ocupada precisamente por su dueño…

Una chica de cabellos morados abría lentamente los ojos (es Anko en caso de que no recuerden Pein los encontró a ella y a Itachi haciendo "cosas")-"¿Eh?... ¿que paso?"-dijo confundida, poso su mirada en su acompañante que seguía dormido y puso los ojos como plato-"¡¡Tu no eres Kakashi!!"-grito recordando que había sido Kakashi quien la invito y con quien se suponía tenia una cita. Levanto las sabanas levemente asomándose-"Pero estas mejor"-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Todos los akatsukis excepto Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en la sala con un horrible dolor de cabeza tomando sal de uvas.

"Que fiesta la de anoche mh"-dijo Kisame

"Si no recuerdo ni la mitad de tanto que bebí"-contesto Zetsu

"¡Fue de lo mejor un!... ¿no es así líder-sama?"-pregunto el rubio

"Pero ni crean que se van a salvar de su castigo"-dijo el líder con voz tétrica

-"Líder-sama ¿ya le habíamos dicho que esos piercings se le ven súper?"-dijo Kisame intentando salvar su pellejo. Pein estaba apunto de responder cuando el par de inmortales entraron en la sala envueltos en una sabana y con una cara de horror que parecía que habían visto un fantasma.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Tobi volvió a abrir la bocota con sus inocentes preguntas-"¿Tuvieron sexo?"-pregunto haciendo sonrojar tanto a los inmortales que casi podía comparársele al cabello de Sasori.

Deidara comenzó a reír escandalosamente, seguido por Kisame y después el resto.

-"Dejen de reírse"-grito Hidan rojo de vergüenza

-"Esto nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ustedes chicos"-dijo Kisame recuperándose.

Los demás continuaron burlandose de sus compañeros hasta que el líder puso orden-"Bueno mejor comiencen a limpiar… yo mientras tanto pensare en su castigo"-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación-"Y ustedes"-dijo dirigiéndose a el par de inmortales-"Pónganse ropa"-salio de ahí y Deidara se les acerco

-"Anímense, saben… hay una noticia buena y una, mala de todo esto un"-dijo con una sonrisa cínica-"¿Cual quieren que les diga primero un?"

-"La buena"-contesto Hidan automáticamente

-"La buena es, que les van a hacer burla de esto por el resto de sus vidas un"-dijo alegremente mientras Hidan ponía cara de sufrimiento

-"¿Y la mala?"-se atrevió a preguntar Kakuzu

-"Es… que ambos son inmortales un"-dijo soltando la risa y saliendo de ahí

-"Maldito"-gruño Kakuzu

Pein iba muy contento tarareando una de las pocas canciones de las miles que canto anoche que aun recordaba, cuando llego frente a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo para tomar la perilla de la puerta y girarla, la puerta se abrió lentamente, se asomo y…

"¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!"-grito Pein

"¡Ah!"-grito Anko

"¡Ah!-Itachi

"¡Ah!"-Pein

"¡Ah!"- otra vez Anko

"¡Ah!"- de nuevo Itachi

"¡Ah!"-una vez mas Pein

Anko iba a volver a gritar pero Pein saco a patadas a ambos de su habitación-"¡Calientes!"-grito enojado desde la puerta aventándole sus ropas en la cara.

-"…"-

-"…"-

Silencio absoluto

-"¿Quieres ir a comer dango?"-pregunto Itachi

-"Claro"-contesto contesto sonriendo. Ambos se levantaron para cambiarse y dirigirse a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Y ese es mi capitulo… lamento mucho el retraso me da pena T.T**

**Gracias por leerme, no lo merezco**

**Reviews?**


	7. Pejelagarto y el nuevo control

**OMG! Me tarde demasiado en publicar… pero no se preocupen :3 como recompensa empezara la pareja mas votada en los reviews que es nada mas ni nada mas que SasoDei owo! –aplausos-**

**Y la verdadera locura ya empieza (si, lo de antes no era nada ._.)**

**Además de que el capitulo esta jodidamente largo comparado con los otros ewe**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto y bla…**

-Maldita rubia-gruño Hidan

Ambos inmortales se voltearon a ver logrando que se sonrojaran violentamente, apartaron su vista del otro y salieron de ahí mas rápido que volando.

Los demás akatsukis estaban haciendo lo que todo mundo hace… en el sillón viendo la tele y comiendo tanto cochinero como pelos tienen en la cabeza.

-¡¡Yo quiero ver 31 minutos!!-grito Sasori mientras se apoderaba del control

-No, vamos a ver Criss Angel-dijo Itachi mientras le arrebataba el control a sasori

-¡Si! Tobi también quiere ver Criss Angel-no hace falta decir quien dijo eso

-¡¡Vamos a ver Scarred!!-grito Hidan que saliendo de quien sabe donde mientras atrapaba el control

-¡Noo! a Tobi le da miedo-dijo tapándose el orificio del ojo

-Quiero ver 31 minutos, no uno de tus programas llenos de sangre-

-Ahora inicia la nueva temporada de Criss angel… ¡denme el control en nombre de todo lo que sea puro!-dijo Itachi dramáticamente en el suelo (ni idea de cómo llego ahí)

-Mejor vamos a ver las pistas de blue-dijo Tobi

Mientras Itachi agonizaba en el suelo Hidan, Sasori y Tobi se estaban partiendo la cara por el dominio control remoto hasta que… Hidan logro arrebatarles el control a los otros dos pero de tanta fuerza que uso el control salio volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared votando las pilas y destruyéndose quedando totalmente inútil.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito Hidan histérico uniéndose a Itachi en el suelo

-No es para tanto-dijo Sasori con fastidio-Solo iré a cambiarle de canal con los botones que están en la televisión

Se acerco al aparato pero… la televisión no tenia botones y en su lugar solo había unos agujeros-Que demo…-hasta que recordó que los habían usado la vez que estaban jugando lotería y se quedaron sin fichas-Chicos no hay botones-dijo con calma

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!-gritaron Itachi y Hidan muy dramáticamente

-Mi vida… ya no tiene ningún sentido-dijo Itachi estilo película dramática-Me encerrare en un pozo de oscuridad ahogándome en mis penas… donde nadie logre escuchar mis lamentos… en el mundo de las personas que no vieron el primer capitulo de la nueva temporada de Criss angel… vivan su vida por mi-dicho esto se arrastro por el suelo hasta el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, los demás se quedaron viendo el pasillo por donde desapareció el Uchiha con cara de WTF…

-¡¡Waaaa pise algo!!-se escucho la voz de Kisame desde el pasillo

-¡¡Lo merezco!!-se logro oír la voz dramática de Itachi-¡Merezco ser pisado y aplastado por los demás!-

-¡Itachi-san!-se escucho el grito de Kisame-¿Está bien?-pregunto el tiburón preocupado mientras se agachaba

-No me ayudes mi tiburonezco amigo-dijo mientras negaba con su mano-Corre y vive feliz… ve los nuevos capítulos de tus programas favoritos… y por favor… no termines como yo-dijo mientras volvía a arrastrarse hasta su habitación.

Kisame entro al cuarto de la tele extrañado por la rara actitud de su compañero-Definitivamente nada puede estar mas extraño aquí- llego a la habitación y se encontró con un Hidan agonizante en el suelo, a Tobi con los pedazos del control remoto en la manos llorando a mares y a Sasori agarrando los bordes de la televisión y azotando su cabeza contra la pantalla-Hable sin pensar-dijo

-Ya no podré ver a mi héroe-se lamento Sasori-Ca-calcetín con rombos man-de pronto se escucho una musiquita de superhéroe y todos voltearon hacia enfrente (si han visto 31 minutos ya saben como… lo que hacen cuando dicen calcetín con rombos man) luego volvieron a sus antiguas poses como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Suficiente me largo de aquí-dijo Kisame al rato llego Zetsu

-¿A donde vas?-

-A cualquier lado menos aquí-

-Te acompaño-y así los dos salieron de la guarida y se fueron "a cualquier lugar menos aquí"

-Control-kun-lloriqueo Tobi con los pedazos del aparato en las manos

Entraron a la habitación Konan y Pein, ambos arreglándose la ropa y pasándose la mano por el cabello intentando peinarlo un poco porque lo traían todo revuelto debido a una "causa desconocida".

-¿Que les pasa?-pregunto Pein mientras se acomodaba el pantalón

-¡¡¡El control se murió!!!-grito Tobi mientras se arrastraba hasta Pein

-Tobi no es para tanto podemos comprar otro-dijo Konan mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y se abotonaba la capa.

-¡¡¡El control!!!-grito tobi

-Ya no podré ver Scarred-

-Tulio, Juan, Juanín, Policarpo…-se lamentaba Sasori azotando su cabeza contra la pantalla.

-¡Vamos por otro control!-grito Hidan parándose de golpe

-¡¡Tobi no quiere otro control!!

-Cállate Tobi-dijo Pein-Vamos a la tienda-

-Sasori deja de golpear tu cabeza y ve por Kakuzu-

-Esta bien-dijo sin ánimos

Minutos después…

Konan, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi y Kakuzu estaban fuera de la cueva…

-Tobi no quiere otro control-

-Patana, Ernesto, Calcetín con rombos man-misma canción y todos voltean hacia enfrente y luego vuelven a su pose anterior

-Vamonos-dijo Pein y todos partieron hacia Suna

En el camino Konan y Pein se fueron echando miraditas aunque nadie se dio cuenta, Sasori tenia la cabeza gacha y seguía murmurando el nombre de los personajes de su programa, Hidan estaba detrás de Tobi porque Kakuzu lo estaba viendo raro (insértese mirada lujuriosa en Kakuzu) y Tobi seguía lamentándose por el fallecido control.

-Tengo la sensación de que olvidamos algo-dijo Konan preocupada

-No debe ser nada importante-contesto Pein

-Debe ser mi imaginación-

-De seguro no es nada-dijo Pein de manera despreocupada

-Bueno, continuemos-dijo la peliazul

Después de varias horas de viaje llegaron hasta Suna, se disfrazaron para no ser reconocidos en la aldea. Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea los detuvo uno de los ninjas que vigilaba. Les pregunto sus nombres y la razón de su visita, los akatsukis respondieron con nombres inventados y que simplemente iban a comprar comida y un control remoto nuevo.

El ninja observo a Sasori y a Tobi se le hacían conocidos.

-¡Heey! Yo los conozco-comento un poco molesto mientras señalaba al pelirrojo y al niño cabeza de lollipop.

-Fuck…-murmuro Sasori

-Si, ustedes eran esos tipo que venían con aquella chica rubia-dijo cruzándose de brazos, después miro a los lado-por cierto ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto desinteresado

-¿Deidara?-se pregunto el pelirrojo. Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-¡¡DEIDARA!!-gritaron todos los Akatsukis al mismo tiempo

Mientras en la guarida Akatsuki…

-Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no-Deidara entro cantando como Katy Perry a la sala de la guarida-You're in and you're… -paro de cantar de golpe, dio un vistazo al lugar y…-¿Dónde están todos un?-

Volviendo a la entrada de Suna…

Oh no-se lamento el líder del club de las batas negras-Konan, ¿y si explota la cueva?-pregunto desesperado mientras tomaba por los hombros a su amiga.

-No exageres Pein, Deidara no esta tan loco para destruir la cueva-lo intento tranquilizar-Ahí esta la tele no es capaz de hacerle daño a ese bendito aparato.

-Buen punto-

-oigan, ¿Por qué no nos vinimos en la camioneta Akatsuki?-pregunto Kakuzu

-Porque alguien-dijo el líder mirando a Hidan y a Tobi-Le metió gelatina de uva en el motor-

-Tobi y Hidan pensaban que la camioneta tenia hambre-contesto Tobi

-Como sea ya vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos-dijo Sasori perdiendo la paciencia

**En la cueva Akatsuki**

-¿Cómo me pudieron hacer esto?-se lamentaba el rubio sentado en el sillón de la sala-Se fueron sin mi un-recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y un aura negra lo envolvía.

-Tal vez debería cantar algo un-pensó un poco-Con esta soledad… que me abarca y me ahoga-vio a Itachi entrar a la sala- ¡Itachi!-se levanto de golpe-¡tú también estas encerrado aquí!

-…-

-¿Itachi?-

Itachi camino hasta la cocina, abrió un cajón sacando un cuchillo, lo levanto sobre su muñeca dispuesto a cortarse las venas

-¡Joder Itachi!-grito Deidara aventando el cuchillo de un manotazo-¡Ese es trabajo de Hidan y tu hermano!

-Es verdad… ¡yo no soy emo!-grito triunfante-¿y los demás?

-Se fueron un-

-¡Oh no! Seguramente fueron a comprar otro control-

Ambos Akatsuki bajaron la cabeza y fueron a sentarse a la sala

Unos minutos después…

-Que aburrido un…-pensó el rubio-¿Por qué Itachi nunca habla? Tal vez deba decir algo…-miro al Uchiha- Marco-

-Polo-

-Mierda-pensó-

Estuvieron otros segundos en silencio cuando de repente se escucho un sonido extraño proveniente del invernadero de Zetsu.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Itachi levantándose

-No se un… vamos a ver-

Los dos caminaron hacia el invernadero, Itachi abrió lentamente la puerta hecha de vidrio y asomo su cabeza.

-¿Vez algo un?-

-Shhh-lo silencio-Creo que veo algo raro

De repente, salto algo extraño de un arbusto

-¡Ahhh!!! ¿¡Que mierda es eso!?-grito el pelinegro

-¡Corre, un pejelagarto un!-grito Deidara mientras corría hacia la cocina

-¡Mierda! se metió otro pejelagarto-el Uchiha corrió por los pasillos seguido del rubio-¡Esto es la guerra!

La sala se había se había convertido en todo un escenario de guerra. Los Akatsuki tenían el sillón mas grande volcado en el suelo mientras ellos estaban detrás del mueble y unas cacerolas en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido un?-pregunto el rubio mientras sostenía un enorme tenedor

-Esta esperando a que bajemos la guardia-dijo Itachi con un cuchillo-Se supone que los pejelagartos viven en el agua ¿Qué hace este en tierra?

-Itachi…-Deidara lo miro seriamente-Zetsu guarda cada planta habida y por haber en el planeta en ese invernadero, que no te sorprenda si sale una mutación de ese lugar un-

De pronto por el pasillo salió una especie de australiano mamífero semi acuático pez (¿agente?... ok no) largo y flaco color gris con manchas negras, con una trompa larga de unos diez centímetros y unos ojos redondos y negros.

-Que cosa tan fea-murmuro Itachi

-¿Atacamos?

-Atacamos

-SPARTAA!!!-gritaron los dos Akatsuki mientras se abalanzaban sobre el pejelagarto

-¡Gjgjgjgjgjg! (1)-grito el pejelagarto corriendo hacia los Akatsuki y abriendo el hocico

Ambos equipos brincaron encontrándose con su oponente en el aire, levantando los utensilios de cocina y los dientes.

El pejelagarto estaba seguro que ganaría abrió mas su mandíbula acercándola hacia la mano que sostenía el cuchillo cuando de pronto se vino abajo, había durado mucho en el aire y termino cayendo al suelo. Rodo dramáticamente y callo patas arriba, ahí espero con los ojos cerrados su muerte.

-¡Comete esto pejelagarto invasor!-grito Itachi

-¿Y el pejelagarto un?-

Itachi dio un paso y se escucho un sonido parecido a cuando alguien aplasta una naranja

-Por kami-sama-murmuro Itachi con los ojos abiertos

¡Qué asco Itachi!-Deidara salió corriendo de ahí con ganas de vomitar

-Wakala se me pego-salió de la cueva brincando con un solo pie y embarro al pejelagarto contra una roca que estaba ahí-¡Diuh! Joder que asco-grito mirando a otro lado-me ire a bañar y me lavare el pie veinte veces-

-Itachi ¿qué haces?-se escucho la voz de Kisame-¡No puede ser!-acerco hacia los restos de pejelagarto-Que asco Itachi-se metió a la cueva

-¡Ya se que da asco no me lo restrieguen!-también se metió a la cueva seguido por Zetsu

-Cuanto los siento pejelagarto, tuviste una buena vida-murmuro antes de irse-Corta pero buena…- después entro

-¡Que asco un cadáver de pejelagarto!-se escucho desde afuera

-Tobi deja eso ya lo chupo el diablo-dijo Sasori

-Yo no eh chupado nada-grito Hidan

Todos miraron a Hidan como queriéndole decir "pendejo ¬¬" y entraron corriendo hacia la tan amada y venerada televisión.

-¡Yo quiero verla primero!-Hidan intento arrebatarle el control a Sasori mientras Tobi, Itachi (que salió de su estado emo) se les aventaban encima.

-Y luego porque se mueren los controles-dijo Pein mientras les quitaba el control a todos-Nos turnaremos por equipos para ver la tele, y como yo soy el líder y soy genial Konan y yo la veremos primero, así que lárguense a hacer lo que siempre hacen.

Pein y Konan se sentaron tranquilamente en el sillón mientras los demás se fueron a hacer alguna otra idiotez que se les viniera a la mente.

-Vamos a ver las telenovelas-Konan le quito el control a Pein y le cambio rápidamente a su telenovela favorita. Vieron telenovelas durante dos horas y después le toco al equipo siguiente: Sasori y Deidara

-Un un! vamos a ver…-dijo el rubio pensando

-Series, y te callas-Sasori tomo el control y le cambio a F.R.I.E.N.D.S-Mierda ya casi se acaba, pero de aquí sigue la serie en la que la autora se inspiro para el fic-dijo mientras revisaba el canal de programación. Vieron el programa en el que la autora se baso para su fic hasta que se acabo.

-Danna ¿Qué es eso un?-pregunto el rubio apuntando a la pantalla

-Una especie de luces de colores parpadeantes-

Ambos se acercaron un poco a la pantalla cuando de pronto…

-¡¡¡AAAH!!!-Ambos empezaron a gritar y a convulsionarse en el suelo por unos minutos.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!-grito Sasori ya recuperado de su locura

-No tengo idea pero se sintió peor que el genjutsu de Itachi un-

Los artistas miraron series durante sus dos horas reglamentarias según el líder. Los siguientes fueron Kakuzu y Hidan…

-OMJ!! Yo quiero ver Scarred!-grito Hidan mientras se subía de un brinco al sillón

-Para estas horas de seguro ya se ah de ver acabado-

-¡MIERDA! Entonces veremos el canal de música-

Y ellos vieron el canal de música por dos horas como todos, de la nada en un video empezaron a aparecer unas luces de colores parpadeantes, Hidan se quedo mirándolas como si de un mosquito se tratara.

-Hidan deja de mirar eso te van a dar ataques epilépticos-

-Cállate Kaku…. ¡¡¡AAAH!!!...-Hidan comenzó a convulsionarse en el suelo mientras se le volteaban los ojos y le salía espuma de la boca.

-Pero que idiota…-Kakuzu tomo a Hidan de un pie y se lo llevo arrastrando hasta su habitación.

-Ya seguimos Itachi ¿Qué quieres ver?-Pregunto el niño azul mientras entraba a la sala de la tele.

-Caricaturas-

Una hora y media con 24 segundos y 2 milésimas después…

_~Holaaaaaa… enfermera~_

-Jajaja siempre me gustaron los Animaniacs, son tan graciosos-

-Oye Kisame-

-¿Si?-

-No te diste cuenta que todos se veían extraños cuando terminaron de ver la televisión-

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto ¿Por qué será?- De pronto la luz de colores parpadeante volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

-¡¡¡AAHH!!! Una luz de colores… ¡y parpadea! ¡no veas Itachi!-Kisame le tapo los ojos al Uchiha…-¡Al suelo!-mientras se aventaba junto con él al suelo.

-¡Corran!-ambos salieron corriendo mientras Zetsu y Tobi entraban y se les quedaban mirando raro.

-¡Tobi quiere ver películas!-grito el enmascarado

-No Tobi, a estas horas solo hay porno… ¡veremos el canal de botánica!-

Y miraron el canal de botánica durante dos horas. Mientras Tobi se aburría como nunca en toda su vida ya que, el único programa que vieron fue un largo documental sobre el pasto.

Después todos se fueron a dormir sin saber que el control estaba maldito por una fuerza extraña llamada magia del fanfiction y esas luces de colores parpadeantes los harían enloquecer (al menos los que las vieron).

**~Al día siguiente**~

Todos se encontraban desayunando menos Sasori, Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu, este ultimo iba entrando a la cocina.

-Chicos, Hidan esta loco-anuncio el tesorero

-Que nuevas Kakuzu-dijo Itachi

-Deja tu sarcasmo para después comadreja esto es serio, Hidan se cree David Bisbal y de pronto le dan unos ataques y empieza a delirar y a decir mas idioteces de lo normal, y acabo de ver a Sasori y a Deidara hablando sobre un bebe-

Cara de todos o-O

De pronto entro Hidan con un micrófono inflable en la mano.

-¡HOLA MI PUBLICO!-grito el albino como loco, los demás solo lo miraron raro y de la nada se escucharon unos gritos y aplausos como en los conciertos.

-¿Y estos efectos especiales que?-dijo el líder mientras miraba a todos lados intentando descubrir la procedencia de los sonidos.

-Por eso odio los fanfics-Itachi ignoro todo y siguió comiendo waffles

-Y un, dos, tres-de pronto empezó una musiquita estilo gitana o sabrá Jashin que madres y Hidan comenzó a cantar- Buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía, es la sangre de la tierra en que nací-Hidan tomo fuertemente el "micrófono" y comenzó a moverse para todos lados-Buleria, buleria, mas te quiero cada día, de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi… -Hidan perdió el control y empezó a convulsionarse, aventó el micrófono que cayó en el plato de cereal de Tobi.

-¡AAAAHH!-miro a Itachi-¡Waffles con pollo!-grito apuntándole al plato del Uchiha y salió corriendo dejando a Itachi con los ojos abiertos.

-Y yo que pensé que –Hidan no podía estar mas loco-después siguió comiendo tranquilamente

-Oigan oigan ¿a que no saben que?-llegue Sasori junto con Deidara, ambos con unas sonrisas bastante estúpidas como para ser ellos.

-Y ahí vienen los otros-se lamento Kakuzu

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto Kisame esperando alguna locura de parte de sus compañeros artistas

-Yo y Deidara tendremos un bebe-grito emocionado mientras ponía las manos en el vientre plano y escaso de vida del rubio.

Pein que tomaba café en ese instante lo escupió todo de golpe, Tobi tiro su plato de cereal e Itachi se atraganto con un waffle, los demás solo se quedaron con cara de "WTF"

-¿No es así Dei?-

-Si, tendremos un bebe un-contesto muy feliz el rubio-¿Ustedes creen?-pregunto dirigiéndose a los demás mientras ambos (Sasori y Deidara) asintieron moviendo la cabeza rápido de arriba abajo y sonreían.

-Chicos están consientes de que Deidara es hombre y por lo tano no puede…-intento explicar el líder pero fue interrumpido por Tobi

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?-todos enmudecieron repentinamente

-Iré a hacer la fotosíntesis, permiso-y Zetsu desapareció

-Comeré en mi habitación- menciono Kisame llevándose su plato de carne

-Yo revisare que la estatua… ¡siga en pie! Adiós-Pein se levanto rápidamente y salió de ahí

-Te acompaño-Konan siguió a Pein

-Iré a contar el dinero-Kakuzu se largo

-Me retiro-Itachi también

Dejando solo a Tobi con los supuestamente futuros padres.

-Mira Tobi…-Sasori se acerco a la mesa y saco dos pequeñas marionetas, una de ellas parecía tener una falda-cuando papá marioneta y mamá marioneta se quieren mucho, pero mucho mucho, pasan cosas y…

~Algunos minutos después~

-¡AHHHH!-Tobi salió corriendo del comedor tapándose de los oídos totalmente traumatizado.

-Ne… Danna ¿no quiere jugar a las escondidas debajo de las sabanas?-pregunto el rubio con un tono insinuante.

Sasori lo miro, sonrió y se lo llevo corriendo hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí lo tiro a la cama besándolo, se cubrieron con las sabanas que comenzaron a moverse de forma muy extraños después se escucharon unos ruidos raros que solo aumentaron el trauma de Tobi.

**Aclaraciones:**

(1): La verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacen los pejelagartos así que le invente un sonidito xD

**¿Me perdonan por tardarme?, les prometo que a partir de ahora empiezan las parejas :3 que les aviso serán las típicas parejas Akatsuki, ya saben: PeinKonan, KakuHidan, SasoDei, KisaIta y un poco de ZetsuTobi.**

**Pobre Tobi hizo la pregunta prohibida xD**

**Y recuerden, cada vez que dejan un review Sasori y Deidara juegan a las escondidas bajo las sabanas y… quien sabe… quizá hasta a las traes (malpiensen chicas malpiensen xD)**


End file.
